If I Said I Loved You
by XxTiernan's Lady LocksleyxX
Summary: Cute little Robin/Marian oneshot, set after Robin saves Marian from marrying Gisbourne. Based off the song "If I Said I Loved You" from the Pirate Queen. Link is on my main page.


_A/N: This one's based off the song "If I Said I Loved You" from the Pirate Queen. I thought it matched this pairing so well. So, here you go! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Marian stumbled away from Nottingham. Her eyes were wide, her thoughts flying apart. She was not married to Gisbourne. She was a free woman still. And it was all thanks to Robin.<p>

Robin! That treacherous boy! He teased at her heart endlessly. That kiss before he rode off with Much proved the notion well.

Thoughts of Robin floated into her head, leaving a peaceful calm around her. Robin. Safety. Security. Love.

Love? Perhaps. She knew that it tore Robin apart for her to act and appear calm while engaged to Gisbourne. Why couldn't he see that she was trying to be brave? Why didn't he understand that she didn't want that? Why couldn't he know that she was in love with him?

Before the logical half of her mind begged to differ, the love struck half daydreamed. Robin betrothed to Marian before he left for the Holy Land. Robin on her doorstep when he arrived in Locksley safely, thank God. Robin in the hallway of Nottingham, smirking at her perfect indifference to his flattery. Robin an outlaw, a hero to the people of England.

And she was one of those people of England, was she not? Robin had saved her from a life of utter despair. She could never be happy with Gisbourne. Her thoughts would always be with Robin, as they were now.

Fully submerged in her thoughts, she arrived at Knighton. She did not hear her father voice his concern at her unexpected appearance and daze. She went straight to the stables. "I'm going for a ride."

Her horse awaited her there. She stroked the chocolate mare's nose tenderly. "Have you ever fallen in love? I bet you weren't forced to be with someone else."

The mare whinnied and nuzzled Marian's hand. "Did the one you love save you?" Marian asked, then shook her head. "A pity you can't answer me."

"Well, the horse can't," a voice said behind her. She spun around. "But I can."

Robin stood mere feet away, leaning on a wooden post. His eyes twinkled, and she couldn't help but melt.

He stepped forward, the motion hesitant. The smile stayed on his face, but took on a troubled expression. In his mind, he tried to find the right words, but to no avail. Nothing sounded right.

_If I said I loved you_

_All my life I loved you_

_Would the line be crossed?_

_Would the words make sense?_

_Would the thought be cause for concern?_

_Would you turn to frost?_

_Would you take offense?_

_Or perchance feel love in return?_

Marian bit her lip, brow furrowed in concentration. Was something wrong? Did he regret saving her?

A long, unbearable silence followed.

"Marian," he finally began. "If…" He took a deep breath, stepping forward. "If I said I loved you… all my life I loved you… what would you say in return?"

Marian's breath hitched dangerously. Was he only wondering? Did he truly feel the same way? How would she respond? What was she to say?

Questions swarmed through her head, unanswered for the most part.

_If I said I loved you_

_All my life I loved you_

_Would you think me cruel?_

_To presume as much?_

_Should I take more time to declare?_

_Would I seem the fool,_

_To admit as such?_

_In my heart you've always been there…_

Marian swallowed hard. "If… I said I loved you," she said. "Would I be a cruel, heartless person? A fool?"

_After all we've been through now,_

_Is the hour too late?_

_Is it too soon?_

_Can a man forgive?_

_Where the wound you won't give time to heal?_

"You could never be a fool," Robin reprimanded softly.

She looked at the ground, eyes closed for a moment. _Robin betrothed to Marian before he left for the Holy Land. Robin on her doorstep when he arrived in Locksley safely, thank God. Robin in the hallway of Nottingham, smirking at her perfect indifference to his flattery. Robin standing right in front of you. Robin, always there. _

_Marian, the love of your life. Marian in your every thought. Marian standing beside you, always. Marian waiting for your return. Marian, heartbroken. Marian, yours._

_After all we've been through now,_

_Is the hour too late?_

_Is it too soon?_

_Can a man forgive?_

_Where the wound you won't give time to heal?_

_After so much time can a seed still grow?_

_Can a fire be sparked from this embers glow?_

_Marian and Robin. Marian and Robin. Marian, Robin… _

_Do I say the words?_

_Risk as few would dare?_

_Such a precious bond as we share…_

Robin placed a hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped up, eyes watering. Robin pulled her close, rubbing her back comfortingly. She returned the embrace gladly, letting the tears flow.

For the first time since she'd been engaged to Gisbourne, she cried tears of happiness. Joy. Not sadness, but joy. Her life was no longer a living hell. Instead, Robin came back and made it heaven.

_If I said the words,_

_If I spoke my heart._

_If I said out loud what I feel,_

_If I had the strength._

_Once again to start,_

_I would risk the tide,_

_And reveal it all…_

"If I said I loved you," he murmured into her hair, "what would you say?"

For a long, breathless moment, there was no response. Robin's heart sped up, panic setting in.

_I wonder what you'd say,_

_Wonder what you'd do,_

_If I said "My love, I love you."_

"If you said you loved me," came Marian's reply, "I would say the same."

Robin, smiling to himself, stepped away. He took her hand in his, lowering his head toward hers.

This time, Marian panicked. This was not the first time he had kissed her. And yet, it was all so strange. She didn't feel like she belonged here, with him. She broke his heart, went along with Gisbourne. And yet he still loved her.

She turned her head aside, bringing his hand to her lips. She felt his arms wrap around her, and yet she struggled. He cupped her cheek, looking her in the eyes. They seemed to say, "Marian, I love you."

Their lips finally met. It was slow, sweet kiss at first, turned fiery and passionate as they pulled each other close. They wouldn't lose each other, not this time.

_I wonder what you'd say,_

_Wonder what you'd do,_

_If I said "My love, I love you."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Reviews and favorites. I adore them._


End file.
